Rain
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /"Kalau begitu mungkin perlu kuingatkan sebelumnya―" ia menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Kagami hanya bisa menatap berdua dalam diam. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan―tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Setelah bibir yang saling bertautan itu terpisah, Aomine mendekap Kuroko dalam dadanya seraya berkata, "―ia milikku."/


Lagi-lagi hujan. Memang sudah musim hujan di daerah itu, semua orang seharusnya sudah selalu menyiapkan payung di tas masing-masing. Namun tetap saja masih ada orang yang melupakan payung mereka.

Salah satu di antaranya adalah seorang―ah, tidak, ada dua murid berseragam Teikou yang sedang berteduh di depan sebuah mini market.

Tinggi, berkulit gelap dengan warna rambut gelap pula, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berparas kontras dengan lelaki di sampingnya―rendah, berkulit pucat dan warna rambut yang pucat. Tidak lama setelah mereka keluar dari area sekolah, hujan mulai turun dan memaksa mereka berdua berteduh di sana.

"Ah, harusnya aku ingat untuk membawa payung tadi pagi!" seru pria lebih tinggi itu sambil mengacak rambutnya. Padahal ia sudah mengecek ramalan cuaca sebelumnya, dan dengan jelas dibilang bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Namun ia tetap saja melupakan―ralat, _sengaja_ melupakan payungnya. Ia biarkan payung itu tergeletak di rumah. '_Padahal biasa Tetsu selalu membawa payung, aku pikir mungkin... kami bisa sepayung berdu―ah, apa yang kupikirkan!_'

Pria di samping mengangguk kecil, "aku sendiri juga lupa membawa payungku." Ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain, berpikir mengenai hal yang sama, '_kupikir Aomine-kun akan membawa payung..._'

"Heh," pria yang lebih tinggi itu tertawa kecil, "kelihatannya hujan ini tak akan segera reda, Tetsu. Mau berlari saja? Biar nanti mampir ke tempatku dulu untuk mengeringkan badan sampai hujan reda." Kuroko Tetsuya―demikian nama lengkapnya―menoleh ke arah _partner_-nya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berlari menerobos hujan yang cukup deras itu.

* * *

_**Rain**_

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_warning: AoKuroKaga, focused on AoKuro. mungkin OOC―just to be safe. Kagami yang... nasibnya menyedihkan(?) XD saya agak kejam sama Kagami di sini ._. tapi nggak kejam-kejam amat juga sih._

_request: __**AkaiHouseki**__-san. se-sepertinya endingnya bakal kurang sesuai, maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi "orz_

* * *

"Ah, langitnya mendung sekali!" seru lelaki berambut merah itu.

Yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk kecil, "hn." Ia membuka tasnya dan mencari payung yang seharusnya ia letakkan di sana. Tapi setelah membongkar beberapa saat, ia menyadari ternyata ia lupa membawanya.

"Ng?" Kagami mengangkat alisnya, "kau kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... lupa membawa payungku," jawabnya sambil menutup kembali tasnya. Ia menghela napas, berarti ia harus menunggu di sekolah sampai hujan reda, atau tidak ia harus pulang dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah.

"Aa―" seru Kagami ketika ia tampak mendapat ide. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan Kagami. "Aku tahu―mungkin _senpai-tachi_ yang masih ada di lapangan mau meminjamkan payung untuk kita," ia menarik tangan Kuroko dan berlari kecil menuju lapangan lagi.

Kuroko juga agak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ditarik Kagami seperti itu, "Ka-Kagami-_kun_, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu hingga hujan reda saja." Kagami menghentikan gerak kakinya, "kau yakin, Kuroko?" Sang bayangan itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berbalik arah lagi dan kembali ke depan sekolah, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan loker saja. "Kagami-_kun_, kalau kau ingin pergi meminjam payung, pergi saja." Ia menggeleng, "ti-tidak. Aku ikut menunggu hujan reda saja bersamamu."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam di sana. Kagami beberapa kali mencoba memecah keheningan, namun tidak ada topik yang terlintas di otaknya. "Ah, cu-cuaca hari i-ini cerah, y-ya!"

Kuroko menoleh ke Kagami, memperhatikannya dengan seksama―apa ada yang salah dengannya? "Sebenarnya... saat ini sedang hujan deras, Kagami-_kun_."

"A-ah! Be-benar juga," Kagami menelan ludah, sebenarnya bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh seperti itu! Yang ada malah keadaannya semakin aneh saat ini. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, matanya menatap lurus pada sepatunya―sesekali melirik ke arah Kuroko.

Ia berdeham sebelum memutuskan untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Kuroko, "kau... ti-tidak kedinginan?" Ia melepas jaket seragamnya dan mengenakannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya diam dan tenang saja, harus ia akui, ia memang sedikit kedinginan dengan hujan deras itu. Tiba-tiba Kagami merangkul pundaknya, "k-kau mau berlari pulang saja? Kau bisa m-mampir ke tempatku sebentar u-untuk mengeringkan diri sambil m-menunggu hujan reda, k-kau tahu?" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

Kedua belah bibirnya terpisah, matanya membulat. Perlahan ia menoleh ke Kagami, masih dengan wajah tidak percaya itu.

_"Kelihatannya hujan ini tak akan segera reda, Tetsu. Mau berlari saja? Biar nanti mampir ke tempatku dulu untuk mengeringkan badan sampai hujan reda."_

Dengan cepat ia membalikkan wajahnya ke depan dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan lengan Kagami, "maaf, Kagami-_kun_. Tapi aku baru ingat aku ada urusan penting." ―demikian tuturnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kagami sendiri, dan masih dengan jaket Kagami di pundaknya.

* * *

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, ia memperlambat larinya dan akhirnya berhenti. Napasnya sudah memburu, sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah oleh hujan. Ia bersandar pada dinding yang ada di sampingnya, perlahan menutup mata dan tangannya mencengkram kain celananya.

Ia teringat padanya lagi.

"Tetsu?"

Ia segera membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara familiar―yang begitu ia rindukan.

Aomine Daiki.

Di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki berkulit gelap, bertubuh tinggi, dengan sebuah tas di pundaknya dan payung di tangan. Matanya memandang tak percaya, bagaiman bisa mereka bertemu lagi di suatu kebetulan seperti ini?

"Kau... mengapa kau ada di depan rumahku?"

Kuroko terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Ia memperhatikan papan nama yang ada di dekatnya itu, di sana tertera 'Aomine'. Ternyata kakinya melangkah ke sini dengan sendirinya, tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin karena setiap kali mereka memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, mereka berdua akan selalu mampir ke rumahnya dulu.

(Mungkin itulah yang membuat kakinya mengingat jalan ini tanpa ia sadari.)

"Aku... hanya kebetulan melewati daerah ini," ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari kecil, bermaksud untuk melewati Aomine―namun tangan Aomine menghentikannya, ia menahan Kuroko dengan memegangi tangannya.

Terdapat hening yang cukup panjang sebelum Aomine memulai kalimatnya, "kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja waktu itu?"

Kuroko menelan ludah, sulit baginya untuk menjawab ini. "... Aku punya alasan tersendiri."

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak mereka berdua berkomunikasi. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak mereka bertemu. Namun saat ini mereka bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus mereka omongkan. Haruskah mereka menyisip minuman hangat di cuaca seperti ini sambil bercerita mengenai kehidupan sekolah mereka?

―mereka rasa tidak.

"Hei, Tetsu."

"... Ya?"

"Jaket seragam siapa itu... yang ada di pundakmu?"

Kuroko memperhatikan pundaknya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa jaket milik Kagami masih bertengger di sana. "Ah... Ini milik―"

"―itu milikku. Ada masalah?" Tiba-tiba Kagami muncul begitu saja, napasnya tampak tidak teratur habis berlari―mencari Kuroko, mungkin? Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kagami, memberinya tatapan tajam seakan membencinya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa.

Terbentuk sebuah seringai di wajah Aomine, "heh, bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu, Tuan Rambut Merah?"

Tepat sebelum Kagami mengeluarkan kalimat dari kerongkongannya, Kuroko memotongnya, "―dia adalah cahaya baruku, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine membelalakkan matanya, tangannya mencengkram pegangan payung itu dengan kuat, menyebabkan pegangan payung itu rusak dan patah. Sekali lagi―ia menaikkan ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai. "Hoo, begitu ya. Kalau begitu mungkin perlu kuingatkan sebelumnya―"

Ia menarik tangan Kuroko lalu membuang payung _rusak_ itu dari tangannya. Lalu kedua tangan itu ia gunakan untuk memegangi kepala Kuroko, dengan menutup matanya, ia menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Kagami hanya bisa menatap berdua dalam diam. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan―tak ada yang _dapat_ ia lakukan.

Setelah bibir yang saling bertautan itu terpisah, Aomine mendekap Kuroko dalam dadanya seraya berkata, "―ia milikku."

Kuroko hanya terus diam, tanpa menuturkan kata apa-apa. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya dicium dan dipeluk Aomine―karena ia sungguh begitu merindukannya, merindukan segala sentuhan yang ia berikan seperti dulu.

Aomine menarik tangan Kuroko lagi, kali ini ia membawanya masuk ke rumahnya. Lagi-lagi membiarkan Kagami sendirian di sana.

* * *

"Ini handukmu," seru Aomine sambil melemparkan sepotong handuk itu pada Kuroko. Ia sendiri mengambil handuknya dan mengeringkan badannya yang basah. "Kau bisa mandi dulu, Tetsu," ucapnya pada yang lebih rendah. Kuroko mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Aomine membuka lemari bajunya dan mengambil baju dan celananya yang paling kecil, ia bawa baju itu menuju kamar mandi. "Oi, Tetsu, kuletakkan bajumu di sini."

"... Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_," sahutnya dari balik pintu. Setelah selesai mandi, ia mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk dan mengambil pakaian yang diberikan Aomine. Ia memakaikan pakaian yang berukuran besar itu ke badannya. Baju dan celananya kebesaran, membuatnya serasa pakaian itu akan jatuh kapan saja.

Sesaat sebelum ia akan memutar kenop pintu, ia menghentikan niatnya dan menarik kembali tangannya. Kuroko malah bersandar pada pintu itu dan membuang napasnya perlahan, "... Aomine-_kun_."

"Hn? Kau memanggilku, Tetsu?" Kuroko dapat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang keras mendekatinya, mungkin sebelumnnya Aomine ada di ruang tamu atau sejenisnya? "Ada apa... Tetsu?"

"Apa―" ia memulai, "―yang kau pikirkan, Aomine-_kun_? Aku... memutuskan untuk menghilang begitu saja saat itu. Aku sudah menerima resiko bila kau memang akan membenciku―dan mengacuhkanku bila kita tanpa sengaja berpapasan..." Ia memejamkan matanya, "lalu mengapa kau masih―"

"Apa ini semua karena lelaki berambut merah itu?" ucapnya menyela kalimat Kuroko.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya―walau ia tahu Aomine tak akan dapat melihat gesturnya itu dari balik pintu. "Tidak, Aomine-_kun_. Kagami-_kun_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Kuroko diam cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan, "sebenarnya aku sangat bahagia―ketika Aomine-_kun_ menyapaku tadi. Atau ketika Aomine-_kun_ masih menganggapku sebagai milikmu. Kupikir Aomine-_kun_ pasti akan sangat membenciku karena menghilang begitu saja."

Aomine mendecih, "mana bisa aku membencimu, Tetsu."

"Hee, begitu ya."

Lagi-lagi hening yang panjang. Begitu banyak yang ingin mereka bicarakan, namun mereka rasa―ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Oi, Tetsu."

"... Ya, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Boleh... aku buka pintu ini?"

Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya dan memisahkan punggungnya dari pintu itu. Ia mengangguk, "Ya, Aomine-_kun_." Ia dapat mendengar bunyi pintu yang mengeluarkan suara decit kecil, lalu disusul dengan suara langkah kaki―

―kemudian ia merasa _dingin_.

"Aomine-_kun_, badanmu dingin," ucapnya dengan wajah tenang itu. Aomine mendengus mendengarnya, "tentu saja. Aku belum sempat mandi dengan air hangat, kau yang menggunakan kamar mandi duluan, ingat?"

Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

"Oi, Tetsu. Berjanjilah padaku satu hal; jangan pernah menghilang begitu saja seperti dulu lagi," ia mengeratkan pelukannya―membayangkan betapa mengerikannya saat itu ketika ia tak dapat menemukan Tetsu-_nya_ di mana pun.

Ia tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi lagi.

"Un," ia mengangguk lagi, "aku berjanji, Aomine-_kun_."

* * *

_A/N: __a-ahaha. maafkan saya akan ending yang lame sekali itu "orz saya benar-benar tidak tahu cara mengakhirinya lagi, dan berakhir dengan... ending yang sangat... memalukan seperti ini... "orz __(dan maksud saya yang nasib Kagami yang menyedihkan di warning itu... dia ditinggalin sendirian gitu aja dua kali XDD /dorr)_


End file.
